Time will Tell
by Cat and Abby
Summary: Very angsty fic set a few years after A.K.T....Some Roland/Christiana + Kate/Chaucer (!). SECOND CHAPTER UP! Whoo-hoo!
1. Loss

Time will Tell  
  
Disclaimer: We, Cat and Abby own no right to the film A Knights Tale and claim no copyright infringement or what have you. We also own none of the funky characters.  
  
* Yes, yes, we know about the deleted scene from the DVD involving Chaucer's wife, but hey! That's why they deleted it. All for the purpose of this fic. *  
  
* Will's P.O.V. *  
  
Its been 3 years since I won the World jousting tournament in London and married Jocelyn. Our marriage so far has been successful, though not always swinging in our favour. A great deal has happened since our wedding day, good for some, bad for others. The main problem with Jocelyn and my self's marriage is that I really didn't get to know the real her before we got married, its not that her personality is bad, in fact its fine, but she's not the kind of girl I envisaged marrying. I think it was her looks I was attracted to and got to know.  
  
I'm still jousting of course, in fact I've won every tournament but one that I've entered. But the victories seem fruitless when the prizes are spent towards Jocelyn's growing clothing and jewellery collection. I suppose I never really thought things through. I've even let my eyes wander to other women before, even my lady friends, to escape the reality that is my marriage.  
  
One person that seems to be having more luck than me in the case of romance is Roland. He had eyes for Christiana since he first saw her. They have been courting for 2 ½ years now and Roland frequently comes to me for advice about women, though I don't know why, for I am no longer a man in love, simply in lust.  
  
All the while Wat was my squire, I never even thought he would like to joust himself. It never occurred to me that he would like to be the one fighting for titles. But I was proven wrong, soon. For, about a year after I had won the World jousting tournament, his boldness made him stray from our group. I always felt they were like a family. Of course, he had to forge the nobility papers, any commoner would. I suppose it sounds selfish that I allow myself to fake my stars, but think it's wrong that Wat should not, it just never seemed in character for him, and I don't think it ever will.  
  
Kate left our group a year ago, to start up her own, larger trade of armour-making in Canterbury. It came as a shock when Geoff wanted her to stay more than any of us. At one point, he even asked if he could come along with her.  
  
She said no.  
  
When we had been travelling to Bordeaux, London and other cities for jousting tournaments, I had never noticed a bond of any sorts between them, though I was never excellent at seeing things like that. Now I think back though, there were a few moments which I probably overlooked.  
  
* Chaucer's P.O.V. *  
  
.The way I always tried to be next to her; when I shielded her from the royal guards that took William; when I walked her home the night after Will's victory; there were so many signs, she surely must have noticed. Yet she left me without a thought. But I am a writer - I can vent my anger through words. No, I don't hate her. Of course, I couldn't. It's just that ever since she went, things are plain. Will is not satisfied, I can tell that. Roland is distant, but they remain strong.  
  
I walked her home that time in fear of wild creatures or thieves attacking her. Rumours obviously, but I could not let Kate go by herself. Perhaps my overreacting was what caused her to leave, but-I hate to think like that.  
  
Perhaps it's time I left things be; Time I got on with my life; Perhaps it's time to learn that she could never love me as I loved her.  
  
Perhaps time will tell.  
  
  
  
Please R+R with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top! 


	2. Return

"I'm pregnant."  
  
Will stared deep into Kate's eyes. Her expression was unreadable. "Maybe you should get going." She nodded slowly, and hurried out the door, stumbling slightly. Will made sure she was out of sight before continuing.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Will." She replied shakily, however still managing to maintain her confidence. "I did not know when to tell you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? How far along are you? Does anyone else know?" he tripped over his words. Why had she not told him? He suddenly became aware that he was babbling, but so many questions flashed through his mind. She looked scared-she had no idea he'd react like this. It just wasn't him. He was strong, she'd thought he'd cope well.  
  
"W-well."  
  
"How far are along are you, Jocelyn??" he shouted. He had never yelled at her before. They were both taken aback.  
  
".four months." She drew her gaze down to the floor. Suddenly, he realized how harsh he had been.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jocelyn." he ran his had through his scruffy hair, then a grin spread across his face. "This is a happy time, isn't it? We must celebrate!" She whipped her head up and was greeted with Will's outstretched arms. He whirled her around, and they met in a warm embrace.  
  
"We shall have to tell the others soon."  
  
* * *  
  
Kate ploughed through the deep, crunchy snow, the crisp air dashing her pale cheeks, her breath a cloud of delicate mist. She glimpsed over her shoulder, but Will's tent was merely a tiny green dot on the frosty outcrop. She looked forward, to the neat little huts just ahead of her. The lights from campfires and lanterns danced with the chimney's smoke, the orange sparks brightening it's indigo edge. Every curved log was glazed with ice, the reflections playing with each stars' sharp hue.  
  
The silver moon gazed down, illuminating her fresh face. She rapped her cold fingers against the sturdy paned oak three times, the way she always used to. The door slowly creaked open, and a round, familiar face broke out in a friendly smile. Kate's eyes flickered with the red fire reflecting against her white skin, and her faint, hopeful smile spread into a full beam as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Kate! Is that you?" He stuttered, pushing her gently away, at arms length.  
  
"Yes, of course it is!" She peered over his shoulder, "Are the others here?". He hesitated,  
  
"Almost everyone."  
  
"Kate!" Christiana exclaimed, pushing past a grinning Roland, and grabbing Kate's clasped hands "You're freezing! You must come inside. Sit by the fire and tell us where you've been!"  
  
"For a year." a voice muttered in the background, but nobody heard. Christiana bustled Kate across the wide floorboards to the crackling, fizzing fire. Just as she was being pulled towards its warmth, she managed to catch a glance of Chaucer, leaning on the thick table at the back of the room, shadows casting over his solemn face.  
  
But before she could speak to him, she was whisked away by Christiana, who sat her down on a small, hard stool next to the fire. Whilst Roland hurried off to fetch some drinks, Kate's gaze wandered to the back of the room again. Geoff's eyes locked with hers, but only for a second. His cold to her welcoming warmth. Then he got up and walked stealthily to the door, leaving the room to the bitter, black night and leaving her heart cold and empty. Kate sighed. Somehow she knew he'd react like that. It was the other Chaucer, the lonely, harsher man. She sighed.  
  
"There you go." Roland smiled, gently forcing the water into her still frigid hands. She smiled up at him comfortably as he slowly walked over to the dying fire and stabbed it with the poker resting against the mahogany wood. Pushing her worries to the back of her mind, she paused, watching the flames flicker back to their original red.  
  
"Wat!" She suddenly realised. "Wat! Has he come back yet?"  
  
"Sorry, Kate. He's been gone for over two years now." Roland mumbled, his back to her. "We all hope he'll come back one day, but there's been no news."  
  
"Anyway." Christiana interrupted, "Lets talk about something more.uplifting. No one was expecting you to return this quickly, Kate. What made you come back so early?"  
  
"I never realised Canterbury would be so.boring. Yes, boring." She reinforced, "It was competitive too. Everyone was selling their armour at at least half the price of mine. And I missed everyone here, I thought Wat might be back, but in the corner of my mind I knew he wouldn't be. Do you know if he's won any tournaments yet?"  
  
"Like we said: we don't know, he hasn't contacted any of us. Does anyone else know you're back?" Roland questioned.  
  
"I've seen Will and Jocelyn, but I haven't spoken to Geoff so far." A wave of awkwardness rushed over her, and she looked towards the hut's door, then back to her friends.  
  
"Would you like to go and see him? We don't mind, he's been lonely recently - he could do with some cheering up." An unexpected smile crept over Christiana's face.  
  
* * *  
  
The thin, icy air stung Kate's face as she traipsed slowly through the unforgiving snow. Stillness surrounded her, except for the tall, spindly, swaying trees. Snowflakes started to drift about her, trapping her in a sweeping spiral of white. She went to seek shelter under the shallow trees which cascaded over a pool of ice, just ahead of her.  
  
But a figure was already there.  
  
  
  
Finally! A new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it folks, and the next ones coming soon, just bear with us if it takes a couple of weeks. Don't forget to R+R, and thanks to all our lovely present reviewers - no, we can't imagine Wat jousting either, but there you go. 


End file.
